


Come Cuddle

by Arrestzelle



Series: Rammstein Requests [1]
Category: Rammstein
Genre: Drabble Collection, Fluff, M/M, Platonic Cuddling, Reise Reise Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 23:03:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21126719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arrestzelle/pseuds/Arrestzelle
Summary: Paul and Ollie, once again, spend some quality time together out on the ocean. A perfect time to cuddle, right?





	Come Cuddle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Flakelli](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flakelli/gifts).

> This is a drabble request for flakelli on Tumblr! Hope you like it.
> 
> Inspired by the fact that Ollie and Paul always go and do stuff like this together!

The kiss of the sun is hot on his freckled skin. Considering how sensitive his delicate Berlin skin is, he figures he’ll get a sunburn if he dares to lay out here for another ten minutes. He’s wearing his [obnoxiously orange swim trunks](https://66.media.tumblr.com/a1b1bf6df4b06fa348a20437b23ea48d/de5c2d2dbb84efec-27/s640x960/8323c9affdbbc63f2eb64a7a5562df98e0e707a7.jpg), and a pair of sunglasses. With a faint smile on his face, Paul wonders how many new freckles he’ll get from prolonged exposure to sunlight. He has plenty on his arms and shoulders solely because he tends to wear tank tops. He’s never really noticed it before, but Ollie asked him this before they set out on the water—if he gets new freckles from the sun. An offhand curiosity he had voiced while they were setting up to sail out, considering Paul’s plans to sunbathe.

“Did you put sunscreen on?” a calm, level voice speaks up, pulling him from his thoughts. It has Paul lurching on his seat, turning to see Ollie stepping out from the cabin of the boat, ducking his head to do so. He’s carrying a bottle of sunscreen in one hand, a water bottle in the other. He’s wearing [beige cargo shorts](https://66.media.tumblr.com/df37ad8ece61974afe3dfd15e63326f6/de5c2d2dbb84efec-d3/s640x960/f468e422ccb9ae4ef6c0d271cd72f282b0915e78.jpg) and a loose-fitted, short-sleeved button up shirt. Paul smiles thinly.

“No. I was going to come in soon because of that.”

Ollie tsks and flops down in the chair beside him. He sets down the water bottle beside Paul’s beer—which doesn’t go unnoticed by said man. Ollie speaks flatly, sternly looking at him.

“Show me your back.”

Paul arches a brow. He doesn’t complain. He sits up, and then turns on the lounging chair, back to Ollie. A pop of a cap, a squirt of the lotion, and then a broad hand begins lathering it over his shoulders and back. Paul watches the waves surrounding them, sees the beach off in the distance. Ollie’s hand is confident and firm, sweeping the sunscreen over his warmed skin.

“Are you going to sit out here with me?” Paul asks, hands flat against the chair, fingernails scraping along the smooth wood. Ollie moves down to Paul’s lower back, closer to the waistband of the swimming trunks.

“I will,” Ollie answers, “I want to read for a bit inside.”

“You just want to sit in front of the fan, don’t you?” Paul teases, grinning, throwing a glance over his shoulder. Ollie’s face is focused on his task of rubbing sunscreen over Paul’s sides. He meets his gaze and says with a slight smile, “I don’t mind the heat. You know, you can just sit with me in there.”

“Why would we come all the way out here if we’re just going to sit inside?” Paul remarks, turning away to face the lapping waves again. Ollie replies quietly, thoughtfully.

“It’s not like we’ll be inside the entire time. It’s nice reading on a boat. Hearing the waves… The way the boat rocks. The total lack of noise. It’s nice.”

“You could read out here!” Paul huffs. Ollie finishes up by covering the back of Paul’s neck, before passing over the tube of sunscreen. Paul deflates a little. He liked the feeling of Ollie’s big hands massaging over his skin. Pouting, he glumly squeezes out more lotion to slap it over his chest, petulantly. Ollie speaks calmly as he stands up from behind Paul with a creak of the chair, “And you could sit with me inside. You’re not winning this one, Paul. I would get too hot reading out here.”

“Fine, alright. Go read your book! I’ll enjoy what the Earth has to give me all alone. With a beer.”

Paul waves him off, and then returns to rubbing sunscreen over his face. He hears Ollie’s forceful exhale. Glancing over at him through the darkness of his sunglasses, Paul sees him with his hands on his hips, lips in a line.

“Join me,” Ollie says, “After you lay out here… ‘Enjoying the Earth’.”

Paul smiles. He nods. Ollie reaches out to teasingly ruffle Paul’s short, dark hair, earning an indignant swat of Paul’s hand against his wrist, before leaving. Paul watches him duck back into the cabin of the boat, which also holds a bed, a mini-fridge, a fan, and a table. Paul closes the sun lotion tube and sits there glumly for a second, pouting at the unsuspecting waves. He stares at them, wondering if Ollie would want to go swimming later. Sounds nice right about now.

Instead, Paul flops back against the chair, snatches his beer from the floor of the boat (ignoring the water bottle), and takes a drink.

Eventually, as Ollie predicted, the heat becomes intolerable after sitting there for fifteen minutes. Paul grumpily gets up, beer in hand, and plods his way towards the entrance of the cabin. Ducking inside, he looks up to see Ollie splayed out on the queen sized bed. He’s cradling a thick book in his broad hands. He peeks at Paul over the top of it upon his arrival. Slipping off his sunglasses, Paul grins.

“Looking comfy there,” Paul drawls, approaching the small kitchen area. He downs the rest of his beer and tosses the bottle into the trashcan, while he folds up his sunglasses and sets them on the mini-fridge. He’ll be a good citizen and put the beer bottle in a glass bottle bin when they get back to land. Turning, he sees Ollie now resting on his side, legs curled up, head propped up in his hand. He has his book closed, one finger between the pages to save his spot. He’s staring at Paul. Paul grins. He looks cute, laying like that.

“Come lay with me,” Ollie quietly says to him, watching him like a contented cat, “I’m bored of reading.”

Humming thoughtfully, Paul crosses his arms, bringing a hand up to cradle his chin as if he were deep in thought. Stepping up to the bed, he muses teasingly, arching a brow, “Ollie, that sounded a lot like ‘come cuddle’ to me. Is that what you’re asking for? Please, don’t let me misunderstand.”

The look Ollie gives him has Paul snickering. Eyes unamused, cheeks reddening, Ollie just stares at him. With an innocent expression on his face, Paul points down at his lower half and asks casually, eyebrows raised, “Shall I remove the trunks, or can I keep those on?”

“Oh, forget it,” Ollie huffs, rolling away, slapping his book down on the table beside the bed. Paul laughs and proclaims, “I’m kidding! Of course I want to cuddle with you, _Schnuckiputz_!”

Ollie groans in agony and reaches out to grab his book again, but this time, he whips around to throw it at Paul. Paul dodges it with a cackling laugh—it crashes against the wall and splats onto the floor—and then dives onto the bed. Ollie slaps at him like a five year old, a broad, teeth-revealing grin on his red face. Paul is still giggling rather obscenely as he grabs him by the wrists, crying out as he pins the younger man down, “Calm down! I said I’ll cuddle with you! Calm down, you madman!”

Laughing, Ollie stops kicking at him and just lays there limply, staring at him with vaguely annoyed eyes, joined by a grin. Paul leans in to smooch him on the brow and then flops down beside him. Ollie sighs.

“You ruined it.”

“Too bad. We’re cuddling now,” Paul remarks, winding an arm around him. Ollie’s calloused hand cups around his tattooed bicep. Paul grins and wiggles a little closer. Ollie lets out a deep exhale, relaxing, and squeezes his bicep, while bringing his arm around Paul’s back. It’s nice. Paul hums and nuzzles into him. Still warm from the sun, Paul becomes utterly comfortable, swarmed in both soft blankets and Ollie’s embrace.

The waves are rocking the boat, and it feels like _they’re_ being rocked. Paul begins dozing. He’s practically laying on top of Ollie at this point, but Ollie doesn’t seem to mind. In fact, upon peeking at his face, Paul sees that he’s totally relaxed, his eyes closed. It has Paul smiling to himself. Ollie begins stroking at his bicep with a thumb.

Ollie was right. Being out on a boat like this, absolutely secluded, totally peaceful, with utter silence, is serene. It’s perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> babypaulchen.tumblr.com


End file.
